Broken Strings
by Kagome Juh
Summary: Porque a corda, a linha que os prendiam... Já não existia mais. Inu&Kag ; Tema - 9. Cordas do 30 Cookies ;


**Nota:** Música linda (Poderiam escutá-la durante a fic? Só ir no Youtube ;D), tentei fazer uma boa one. Espero que gostem :)

* * *

**Broken Strings**

**Por:** Juju ou Juh ou Juliana ou Kagome Juju Assis. Como preferirem :D

-

"_Oh it tears me up_

_I tried to hold but it hurts too much_

_I tried to forgive but it's not enough_

_To make it all okay_

_You can't play on broken __**strings**_

_You can't feel anything_

_That your heart don't want to feel_

_I can't tell you something that ain't real_

_Oh the truth hurts_

_A lie's worse_

_How can I give anymore_

_When I love you a little less than before"_

**James Morrison feat. Nelly Furtado – Broken Strings.**

-

O lugar estava escuro, somente com os fachos de luz vindos do poste na frente da casa. Não era uma situação estranha, no final das contas. Eles sempre aproveitavam momentos em silencio, sentados ali, naquele enorme sofá. Sempre com sorrisos, corações calmos, clima alegre e contagiante. A paixão, de estarem simplesmente juntos, era palpável naqueles momentos.

Mas a única coisa diferente dessa vez, era justamente a falta do _amor, _da _paixão_ de antes.

Eles não se encaravam, e muito menos tinham sorrisos em suas faces. Eles não estavam _aproveitando_ o momento. O clima tenso e levemente deprimido era mais palpável do que a paixão jamais fora. E o silencio não era sinônimo de calmaria, não era uma coisa opcional, nesse momento era uma saída, uma _fuga_. Para não terem que conversar sobre o acontecido, não terem que conversar sobre o que ainda acontecia. Mas já estavam ali há tanto tempo e não tinham mínima idéia de quanto tempo já havia passado. Os corações dos dois estavam em uma batida forte que machucava. Quando se expandia ficava grande demais, e quando se comprimia parecia chegar perto da 'não-existencia'.

Mas não dava para fugir para sempre, de qualquer maneira.

"Você já não me ama mais, não é?" A voz feminina interrompeu, tentando não se quebrar em nenhuma palavra. Ele a encarou, vendo-a contra a luz, somente seu perfil. Seu nariz tão bem desenhado, sua boca. Os cabelos negros que nem o céu à noite, fios finos e lisos, caindo e moldando o rosto que ele tanto conhecia. Ele não conseguia enxergar os olhos azuis, por estar tão escuro. Achava até mais fácil daquela maneira, sem ter que encarar olhos tão vívidos, profundos e intensos que nem as duas piscinas azuladas.

O que responder?

A verdade muitas vezes machucava muito, assim como mentir - no final das contas - feria ainda mais.

"Ainda tenho algo dentro de mim." Ele respondeu, contando a verdade. "Mas a cada dia que passa, sinto que meu amor por você some cada vez mais..." Terminou sentindo-se estranho, ferido. Era difícil dizer aquilo. Era a pura e crua _verdade_, mas que o machucava também. Enquanto seu amor por ela durara, ele sentira que passara por momentos de pura e extrema felicidade. Amá-la havia sido a melhor coisa que ele já havia feito na vida.

"Entendo." Ela disse, depois de um momento de silencio. Não era a coisa mais fácil do mundo escutar aquilo, e muito menos era fácil entender a situação em geral. Ela sentia-se traída, ofendida, ultrajada. Mas nenhum daqueles sentimentos fazia sentido.

Ele não a traíra, ele não a ofendera, e nem mesmo a envergonhara em nenhum momento. Eles sempre foram muito felizes juntos, sempre se amando profundamente.

Mas o que ela poderia fazer, se, depois de anos juntos, o amor tivesse simplesmente acabado?

Isso queria dizer que o amor dos dois não era tão profundo assim como eles achavam? Isso queria dizer que eles não se amavam verdadeiramente como sentiam? O que aquilo tudo queria dizer?

Ela não sabia, não conseguia pensar em uma resposta coerente com todos aqueles sentimentos dentro de si, fazendo que seu coração aumentasse a força em suas batidas. Controlou-se para não cair em prantos ali mesmo. Não queria tornar aquilo mais difícil ainda para ele, porque _ela_ ainda o amava. Ela sabia que ele não tinha culpa, no final das contas.

"Me perdoe por isso, Kagome." Ele falou, interrompendo seu sofrimento. Seus sentimentos gritavam em sua cabeça que aquilo _não era suficiente_. Tanto sofrimento não seria apagado com um simples pedido de perdão.

Mas ela sabia se controlar, ela sabia controlar seus sentimentos mesmo que fossem tão intensos. Ela não falaria nenhuma besteira, ela não transformaria aquilo em uma coisa ainda mais difícil para ele, ele não merecia sofrer. O amor era uma coisa que deveria ser cuidada a cada dia, para durar por ainda mais tempo, ela deveria se re-apaixonar a cada dia por ele. E ela o fizera.

Mas ele não.

Não sabia se ele não se esforçara, ou se ele se esquecera dessa parte do 'trato' feito com esse sentimento. Mas naquele momento, ele admitia parar de gostar dela. E ela não pediria que ele tentasse se re-apaixonar por ela, agora que ele já havia colocado aquilo para fora. Não tinha mais volta, pois seu coração já não queria mais amá-la.

Engatinhou hesitante até o outro lado do sofá, onde ele estava sentado. Chegando perto dele, tocou com a mão de forma leve o formato do rosto dele. Tentando gravar em sua mente cada traço e cada curva no rosto forte e _perfeito_. Ela não pensaria em como sobreviveria sem sua presença, ela pensaria que ele deveria ser feliz com qualquer outra pessoa que ele começasse a se apaixonar.

Mas enquanto ele não saia por sua porta, para nunca mais voltar como namorado,marido e amante, ela se aconchegaria em seus braços másculos e se sentiria segura por uma última vez.

"Não precisa pedir perdão por nada, Inuyasha. Os melhores momentos que passei na minha vida foram com você. _Eu_ tenho que te agradecer por isso." Ela disse firme, se enfiando no peito de Inuyasha, sentindo seus braços a lhe rodearem, e apertarem fortemente. Sentindo seu queixo apoiando-se em sua cabeça, seu peito subindo e descendo junto com sua respiração. Ela se pos a ouvir o coração do hanyou, como sempre fazia quando o abraçava daquela maneira.

Batia do mesmo jeito infeliz que o dela.

E mesmo sabendo que se adormecesse daquela maneira, quando acordasse ele não estaria mais ali, ela aproveitou a última vez que se embalaria naquele tipo de momento, e no ritmo da respiração de Inuyasha.

Ela fechou os olhos, deixando que uma lágrima solitária rolasse por seus olhos, e adormeceu.

Sabendo que quando ele saísse, fecharia a porta com todo o cuidado para não acorda-la. E então, _se_ ele voltasse, não seria a procura do amor da vida dele.

Porque a _corda_, a _linha_ que os prendiam... Já não existia mais.

* * *

Oi pessoinhas!

Pois eh, meu aniversário foi dia quinze, e eu ia postar o epílogo de 'Amor ou Paixonite?' no dia do meu niver, maaas, estou com um puta bloqueio. Então, mandem reviews nela pra me inspirar! HUSAUHSUHA

Gostei dessa one, porque não teve traição nem nada '-' Foi mais profunda :) Espero que tenham gostado. Resposta ao tema **09. Cordas** do **30 Cookies**. Sabem porque? Por causa da música (De acordo com a tradução xD) HUSAUHSUHA E claro, porque eu acrescentei essa ultima linha para não ficar tão fora do tema HAHA³

Espero que tenham gostado.

**E ta vendo esse botãozinho logo aqui em baixo, escrito: "Review this story/chapter"? Clica nele e me manda uma review para eu saber se gostaram ou não! :)**


End file.
